


Selfish Lover

by TrashAYfanfiction



Series: From the Apartment [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Both Bottoms, Bottom!Eiji, Cute, Enthusiastic Consent, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Pushy Bottoms, Riding, Switching, Top!Eiji, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!ash, top!ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:03:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: Was it weird to like this after all he'd been through?





	Selfish Lover

**Author's Note:**

> Giant Porn pile. because I can. Enthusiastic consent, great sex. I’m a slut for sluts.

 

“AH! AH! AH! YES! Ohhhhhh!” Ash grunted into the sheets, clutching the mattress. The silk felt so good against his face, his boyfriend behind him gripping his hips, friction of the bed against his nipples. The sheets against his chest were cold. He’d gotten a taste for this. “Ahhhhh! Eiji! Fuck! Yeah! There! Theretherethere,” His toes curled.

                The other muttered something at him in Japanese with a touch of attitude, but he didn’t care. Most likely “Cock hungry fiend’. He didn’t quite catch it.

                Ash felt the flush up his whole body. Through his cheeks and down his neck, he shivered, across his chest. His body tingled from being jostled by the other’s movements. He clutched the sheets, they would definitely need to make the bed in the morning. This was “SO good!” His body tensed, his back arched. Waves of pleasure, but not yet at his climax.

                He let himself relax and enjoy the feeling of being in such a vulnerable position; chest to the bed, hips in the air, legs apart, body over top of him. He had never thought he would like this, but now he craved it; maybe to make up for all the times it was horrible. The man above him was gentle and amazing, giving him exactly what he asked for and more, surprising Ash with eager but inexperienced ideas. Eiji let him navigate at his own pace. He would trust Eiji with anything.

                The other was adventurous…. He raised his hips and widened his legs to allow a different angle. The tan body over him sped up….. a hand enclosed over top of his hand. Lips on the back of his neck, murmuring into his hair.

                He still didn’t like it rough. He didn’t want to be slapped around, tied up or anything like that, but he didn’t mind the other teasing him a little, manhandling him, leaving a few love marks in desperation and heat of the moment…… It never made him feel like a thing when it was Eiji. It made him feel desired. Even without it he knew he was loved, but he liked giving up his body now that he had the choice. It felt dirty, but secret. Something just for them. A naughty thing he wasn’t supposed to like, but he did. He moaned, tensing and shifting his hips.

Originally he was giving something he knew was wonderful to his partner, but goddam, he never knew it could be so good himself. This was so much better than being on the giving end. His body tightened again and he focused on the feeling pushing into him. The smooth feeling of the lube. The stretch. The stars from grazing his prostate….

                 

Eiji was also probably right that he had become addicted….. but just to his partner.

                He couldn’t help it, it was GOOD. …..having dick on the brain…..

He begged the other for more. He let out a few more muffled cries before coming, untouched.  His body shook and twitched, spasming around the man inside of him. He probably went cross-eyed and his eyelashes fluttered. He could feel the flush tingling down his face and chest.

Eiji scolded him in Japanese, telling him it was unfair, he was too good and that he was close and didn’t want to be yet.

                Ash groaned into the sheets, body over sensitive but still enjoying the sensation of being thrust into. Eiji achieving orgasm a few minutes later, collapsing on top of him, kissing his cheek, holding his hands. Sweat slicked body sticking to his back.

                 “I like it when I don’t know what you’re saying,” Ash smiled hazily. He knew half the words, and could have probably figured out the rest if his mind still worked.

Eiji grunted and swatted him, “Then I can tell you how I feel and you won’t get offended,” …also you’re too sated to fight me…. But he wasn’t going to add that, just in case Ash took it as a challenge for round two.

“Mmm?” Ash mumbled, rolling over, pressing his forehead to his beloved.

“You’re a selfish lover and we don’t switch enough,” Eiji muttered groggily, stroking his soft blonde locks, exhaustion taking over.

“I’m not. I did you last week. You’re greedy,”

“You don’t do me nearly as often as I do you,” Eiji stuck out his tongue. Ash idly bit it, soon devolving  the action into wet slow kisses. They giggled and stretched out in bed. Eiji grabbing a sheet to cover their nakedness, letting it drift over their bodies. Perhaps staying in bed all day would be nice…

Ash still had issues topping sometimes. Eiji liked the idea of switching, and they had done it a few times, but Ash had most often decided to bottom. He had difficulty getting past the idea that it was painful, degrading to his partner and made them powerless. Eiji was quick to argue that he was always powerless when it was Ash laying the charm on him.

….Ash didn’t like the idea of hurting him…..

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Ash was often doing things that initiated the other being turned on.

Like, inviting Eiji’s hand to play with the holes in his jeans. ….The tears around the ass pockets perfect catches. Offering Eiji to slip his fingers in, to feel the smooth skin ……and find his lack of underwear.  

“I’m all yours. I only want you,” Ash dangled the invitation, kissing his face, fingers touching carefully on the back of the other’s neck. Beckoning him closer. Eiji couldn’t help but take, pushing the other into a corner, running his hands up and down the man’s body.

………………………………………………………………….

Sex was spontaneous but not frequent. Ash was more than willing to drop to his knees at a moment’s notice and pleasure his boyfriend. Most of the time Eiji didn’t initiate. Most things were good, but not always. But now, instead of breakdowns or agreeing to things he didn’t want, Ash would just tell him to stop.

When it happened it was good.

………………………………………

In the kitchen. Eiji sitting on counter, fly open, shoulders digging into the cupboards….  Ash giving him one of the always stellar blowjobs. Moaning around him. Drool running down his chin, green eyes watching him dreamily. Eiji’s hands mussing his hair, gently guiding, prayerful. Beautiful. He was beautiful, and wonderful… and good…. He jerked, shooting his load down the other’s contracting throat. Ash swallowed, pulling him closer, nose against his abdomen as he rode his last waves of pleasure.

He was panting. Eyes rolled up to meet his as if asking ‘is that all? Please more?’. After a minuet he pulled off, entertaining himself with the slick on his lips with his tongue before leaning forward to coyly kiss and lick Eiji’s spent length.

Eiji collapsed against the cupboards, blush very apparent on his cheeks. He squirmed against the gentle touches.

“You know, I cannot fuck you now,” He pressed his toes against the other’s groin, arousal apparent under the denim.

Ash laughed and smiled, leaning his head against Eiji’s thigh, “I know,”

“But how am I supposed to get you off? We wait till next time?”

“Maybe you need to improve your other skills,”

“Really? Yes?” He perked up at the suggestion. His mind was foggy from orgasm. It wasn’t often they went for round two.

“Really,” His voice was low. He stood up and leaned in close. His breath was in Eiji’s face….. he smelled like sex… If Eiji’s brain was working just fast enough to pull the other on top of him, wrapping his legs around. Yes, take him now. His small athletic easily held the other, not allowing him to escape. Ash rubbed his clothed crotch between his thighs slick with spit. The denim was rough, Ash was firm….

“Sexual deviant,” His accent curled around the words he was proud he could pronounce.

“I want you. I want you on top of me. Pull my hair,” His hands were guided to soft blonde locks.

Eiji bit the blonde’s lip and then shoved him away, using the grip on his hair to hold him just out of reach, “You are mean. I am too tired now,”

Ash let out a soft exhale and whined, “I am not,” before pushing back, hands on the counter next to his boyfriend, chest tantalizingly close. Eiji could see down his shirt. “I don’t like doing all the work,” Half serious.

Eiji kissed his neck, “So you are selfish _and_ lazy. Do you want to work on that?”

The small sound of pleasure that escaped Ash’s mouth told him he’d agree to anything at the moment. Eiji wriggled off the remaining leg of his jeans, the blowjob had been impromptu. He’d been pounced on before fully stripped….

“Then tell me how you want me,”

“Hold your thighs together,”

He did, jumping down from the counter to stand in front of Ash, face to face, lazily looping his arms around his neck, meeting his eyes, flirting. Tonguing the other’s mouth open for a long sloppy kiss.

“You’re too short to do here standing up. I need you to turn around for me,”

Why of course….. he blushed. He leaned over the counter and got up on his tiptoes.

He tensed his legs and tried not to quiver while his partner appreciated the thick muscle there. Hands on him… he loved it. Fingers, running between his legs. He wasn’t hard anymore, but his skin still tingled.

Ash always admired his thighs. He loved to kiss and bite them; feel them move. Eiji was still well built from being an athlete but was slightly less toned since their lives calmed down. Just a little bit of softness that couldn’t be flexed away, a little bit of erotically supple flesh that drove his blonde friend wild.

There were kisses being nibbled into his shoulder when the hands stopped. He heard a zipper being ripped down and jeans hastily shoved far enough out of the way. Not enough patience to remove them fully. Coyly he looked over his shoulder, appreciating the curve of his boyfriend’s hip as he freed himself. Blue cotton underwear were pulled down and straining against pale legs instead of a strong cock.

Ash palmed himself. Pressing and rubbing against Eiji’s hole. The short man twitched and groaned, shaking his hips, frustrated at the temptation to thrust himself back, forcing the other to sink into him. That wasn’t what Ash wanted though.

                Ash slid lower between his legs. They were both trembling with want. He flexed and Ash grunted. Thighs clamping around him felt akin to deep internal muscles. They were still wet with spit….

The other moving against him caused him to arch. He kissed the blonde over his shoulder. He gripped the other’s hair as encouragement, but also as a warning for Ash to please please not leave him now in the middle of this. ……the man had done it before, gotten him all worked up and left, just to be cruel and appreciate how much the other wanted him.

Slim hips shuddered against his own.

The feeling was good. Not inside of him, still erotic. Before they started what they had, he would have never thought his inner legs to be so sensitive.

They waited for the afterglow to wear off before stumbling up from the floor and to the shower.

This hadn’t been quite what he wanted, but it felt good anyways.

……………………………………………………….

Sex was becoming a fun game. They were declawing it and becoming more comfortable testing it’s boundaries. They were getting better at reading each other and communicating their wants and needs.

But he really wanted to get laid, and he was frustrated Ash wasn’t giving it to him.

He had tried seducing Ash, mimicking the other’s techniques of brushing up against him, letting his pants slip low, flirting touches. Ash would just laugh at him and fix his clothing in a motherly way.

                Eiji hated the frustration of his plans being thwarted and mocked.

Was he really that bad at this? At the beginning of their relationship he wondered if Ash even had urges, but now he knew this was untrue. They had switched before. They already had the conversation that, “Yes, it is okay to top me,” “Yes I want it,”

                The first few times had been emotionally exhausting, but at this point everything was fine. He…….. wanted.

Was he not attractive enough?

…………………………………………………………….

This evening Ash was waiting for him again.

He was a sight, sitting on the bed, shirt unbuttoned. His thin pretty thighs spread…. Lewd bulge in his white underwear….. He stroked a finger along the inside of his leg, teasing at the bottom of his briefs, creeping the elastic up, giving Eiji just a little glance, wanting the boy to rip them off of him. Eiji shivered remembering the feeling. He had made love to those thighs a lot, more often than other places. It felt just as good. ….Ash beneath him, withering, moaning in ecstasy…. Pushing up onto him.

He still wanted Ash beneath him tonight, but in a different way.

Ash stuck out his tongue, an invitation to kiss and bite it.

                He couldn’t help but comply. He jumped on the bed and lay on top of the other, claiming his mouth with sloppy kisses. His skin was so smooth. One of his knee’s was between Ash’s.

                Ash moaned at the pressure on his crotch.

“Stop being a slut,” Before Eiji had used the words cautiously. Ash had told him was okay, invited it. It was desire, lewd need, good contact, something he couldn’t resist….. The man panting beneath him was irresistible, causing his own desires to be obscene.

Eiji straddled him, rubbing against him. Ash whimpered in frustration, looking for friction, firm butt flexing on either side of his member… Eiji grabbed the blonde’s shirt pulling him upright, “It’s my turn tonight,”

…………….

                The smaller man surrounded him. Warmth everywhere. The absolutely adorable human on top of him, blushing innocently like he just couldn’t help himself…. The small sound the brunette made when fully seated. He leaned back, pressing his hands on Ash’s thighs.

                The view was gorgeous. The curve of his lightly tan chest. His sensitive nipples prominent …. He needed to lean forward to kiss and lick them, but he was held down, and told ‘not yet.’ He shuddered.

 Mewling sounds were appreciative, as the other ground down in an attempt to gather more of the unintentional sensation. He teased Ash, riding the small twitches of his hips, and was begged to move.

, “I like this. It all can be good.” He leaned down, breathing in the blonde’s ear, “Are you frustrated enough to do what you want with me?”

To have someone in this position because they wanted to be….. To see lust and want…. It was thrilling and new. Maybe it wasn’t weird to like it.

**Author's Note:**

> Might shove this in with the ‘From the Apartment” series. I feelt like that one was done, but it might be my ‘catch all’ for fluffy porn. 
> 
> Idk how i feel about this one. I write hard NSFW for most series, but for BF I usually little more substance. idk, was it hot? I'm just aiming for hot right now.


End file.
